newnatfandomcom-20200213-history
Airship of Arcadia
A timeline of advanced technology in the Victorian Age. Events of 1819 *Queen Victoria is born. *The first Arcadian-class Airship is built by Sir Cornelius Blackette. *Prussia builds a steamship that's capable of shooting an electric current. Events of 1820 *Sir Cornelius Blackette founded the Arcadian Airship Co. and was named richest inventor of the year. *The Pegasus-class airship was created by Sir Cornelius Blackette and it was the very first one to have a twin seat. Events of 1821 *The Prussian spy Heinrich von Schnarkenburg stole one of Blackette's blueprints of the airship and gave it to the Prussian Empire. Events of 1822 *France was robbed of all it's corpses and the House of Stanford was to blamed. *Sir Cornelius Blackette made the Metropterus or "City-wing" which can go over a city without stopping. Events of 1823 *Airship coats are invented by wool being treated with unknown chemicals that makes it waterproof. Events of 1824 *Grave robbers began experimenting on corpses. Events of 1825 Events of 1826 Events of 1827 Events of 1828 Events of 1829 *Sir Cornelius Blackette marries Lorna Brownhouse and has two sons a year later. Events of 1830 Events of 1831 *Prussia starts building airships that are armed with a canons. *Prussia bombs Paris with a fleet of airships called the Kriegvogel killing 1,000 people and wounding 1,450. Events of 1832 *Prussia builds the Stahlluftboot or "Steel Air Boat". Events of 1833 Events of 1834 *Giovanni Aldini dies and his body is subjected to medical experiments. *Dr. Reginald Hartford extracts the electric currents from Aldini's body and used it in his thesis. Events of 1835 *Oliver and Donnalowe Blackette are born. Events of 1836 Events of 1837 Events of 1838 Events of 1839 Events of 1840 Events of 1841 Events of 1842 Events of 1843 Events of 1844 Events of 1845 Events of 1846 Events of 1847 Events of 1848 Events of 1849 Events of 1850 Events of 1851 Events of 1852 Events of 1853 Events of 1854 Events of 1855 Events of 1856 *Queen Victoria knighted Sir Cornelius Blackette in Buckingham Palace. Events of 1857 Events of 1858 Events of 1859 Events of 1860 Events of 1861 Events of 1862 *Sir Cornelius Blackette (b.1783) dies in his estate in Surrey. Events of 1863 *Oliver Cornelius Blackette (b.1835) takes over his father's business Arcadia Airship Co. and creates the Bluefire Airship the first to have a double propeller and a bed. Events of 1864 Events of 1865 Events of 1866 Events of 1867 Events of 1868 Events of 1869 Events of 1870 Events of 1871 Events of 1872 Events of 1873 *British White Star steamship Atlantic sinks off Nova Scotia, 547 die and later the reports stated it was bombed by a Prussian airship. Events of 1874 Events of 1875 Events of 1876 Events of 1877 Events of 1878 Events of 1879 Events of 1880 Events of 1881 Events of 1882 Events of 1883 Events of 1884 Events of 1885 Events of 1886 Events of 1887 Events of 1888 Events of 1889 Events of 1890 Events of 1891 Events of 1892 Events of 1893 Events of 1894 Events of 1895 Events of 1896 Events of 1897 Events of 1898 Events of 1899 Events of 1900 Events of 1901 Category:Airship of Arcadia Category:Steampunk